Ryu no Seishin
by Tom Reidem
Summary: En un mundo en donde los dragones son utilizados como mayor medio de transporte e entretenimiento. El joven jinete de dragones, Natsu Dragneel, recibe la invitación a una carrera de parte de una joven llamada Shizuka Haranka. Pero no es una carrera cualquiera, ¡Es una que recorre todo el reino de Fiore!
1. Track 1

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esto sucede en un universo alterno, por lo tanto, no hay spoilers del manga o el anime. Así que disfruten del capitulo.**

Track 1: La gran carrera.

- ¡Esfuérzate, Natsu! ¡Puedes ganar!- _Una joven rubia gritaba desde el publico._

-¡Ve, Natsu!- _Al lado de ella había un gato azul que podía hablar._

-¡Bien! ¡Podemos hacerlo, Igneel!-

_El joven pelirosa se encontraba cabalgando su dragón rojo. Se encontraba en una carrera de dragones en un pequeño circuito de la ciudad. Era la última vuelta y el joven se encontraba en tercer lugar. Todos en el publico están emocionados por la carrera, hasta yo lo estoy. El golpeo con sus talones a su dragón y aumento su velocidad_.

- ¡Natsu Dragneel esta retomando el primer lugar!- _El locutor nuevamente grito lo obvio. Lo que realmente hay que remarcar es que la resistencia de su dragón no se ha acabado, es mas, parece ser que puede para mucho más._- ¡Llego! ¡Natsu Dragneel llego a la meta! ¡Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel gano!

-Lo logramos, buen trabajo Igneel.- _Todo el público sale de la tribuna y va a felicitarlo. La mayoría de ellos parece conocerlo. Creo que el era un mago de Fairy Tail._

- Fue una gran carrera, Natsu. Aunque yo podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor.- _Otro hombre de su edad estaba burlándose de él….espera ¿Por qué esta desnudo?_

- Gray tu ropa…- _Una mujer pelirroja le aviso de eso. ¿Por qué viste con…? Un minuto, esta mujer talvez sea Erza Scarlet._

- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde están?!- _No puedo creer que no lo sabía_.

_El jinete se encontraba riendo y sonriendo con esa gente. Parece muy feliz, ¿Tanto le agrada estar con gente? ¿Qué tiene de bueno estar con ellos?_

- ¡Ne, Natsu! ¡¿Puedo cabalgar a Igneel?!- _El gato azul le pidió eso a Dragneel. Ellos parecen conocerse, espera eso no importa. Tengo que decirle algo._

- ¡Espera! ¡No te acerques, Happy! ¡Igneel odia a los…!

- ¡ROOOAARRHH!

- ¡Ayúdame, Natsu!- _El gato lloraba del miedo mientras… ¿Volaba? ¿Por qué le salieron alas? ¿Qué sucede con esta gente?_

- ¡Cálmate, Igneel!

- ¡Natsu, haz algo…!

- ¡Roaahhh!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- _La gente alrededor grito de miedo. ¿Por qué Igneel odia tanto a Happy? Si no le ha hecho nada malo._

- ¡Tranquilízate, Igneel!- _Le grito a mi dragón para calmarlo pero no veo que tenga efecto. No me deja opción._- ¡Karyuu no Tekken!- _Golpeo a Igneel en la cabeza y salió volando._

- ¡KYAH!

* * *

- ¡Idiota! ¡Lastimaste a alguien!- _Erza me golpeo por detrás, ella enseguida fue a ver a la persona que lastimo el cuerpo de Igneel_.- Lo sentimos, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡No me toques!- _Escuche gritar a un chica_.- ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan descuidados con un dragón?!

- ¡Lo siento, fue mi culpa! ¿Te encuentras bien…?- _Me acerque a ella para disculparme y vi como era. Estoy seguro que tiene unos 12 años y su pelo es igual al de Erza, usaba una remera sin manga de coloro azul, con un estampado de cruz. Dejaba muy expuesto su obligo a la vista de la gente. Sus pantalones eran azules pero estaban doblados…_- ¡Igneel te comió las piernas!

- ¡Yo soy así, idiota!- _Ella me grito muy enojado. No me había dado cuenta de eso, creo que fue malo decir eso. Es mejor que la ayude a ponerse en su silla de ruedas._

- Perdón, haber que te ayudo…- _Me agacho para ayudarla a sentarse pero ella rechaza mi ayuda enseguida._

- ¡No quiero tú ayuda! Puedo hacerlo yo sola.- _Ella se arrastro hasta su silla con enojo. ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña? ¡Es una malcriada!_

- Deberías cuidar tus palabras…- _Erza la regaño con su mirada seria. La niña (No se como) pero logro subirse a su silla._

- Shizuka. Shizuka Haranka. Ese chico de ahí es Natsu Dragneel, ¿No?- _Sabe mi nombre al parecer._

- Si, lo soy. ¿Qué quieres mí?

- Mi padre me padre me pidió que te digieras que eres un invitado especial a su carrera. Pero antes necesito hablar con tu maestro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas publicar una misión?- _Erza la estaba interrogando muy seriamente. Yo en su lugar estaría asustada pero le responde muy desafiante. (Creo que quiere morir)_

- Eso no te importa, solo necesito hablar con él. EN PRIVADO.- _Si que tiene agallas para hablarle así a Erza._

- E-Erza-San, no te enojes con ella. Es solo una niña.- Gracias a dios que viniste, Lucy. No quiero ser testigo de un homicidio.

- Si. El Maestro esta en su oficina, Natsu llévala adentro.

- ¡¿Por qué yo?!

- Tú dragón la atropello, así que se bueno y llévala.- _Ella se acerca a mi y me mira muy seria._- ¿Entendido?

-S-Si…

* * *

_Dragneel me llevo hasta adentro de su gremio. Es como dicen las revistas sobre este lugar. Un caos total. Puedo ver que están tomando cerveza y comiendo como cerdos. Espero que no se pongan a pelear ahora, quiero vivir._

- ¿Quién es esta chica, Natsu?- _La cantinera le pregunta a….un minuto, conozco a esta mujer. ¿Ella no aparece en las revistas de moda?_

- Esto…ella es…- _No me digas que ya te olvidaste._

- Se llama Shizuka, Mira.- _Al menos alguien se acuerda-_ Vino ha hablar con el maestro.

- Lo siento pero el maestro tuvo que retirarse por motivos del gremio. Así que tendrás que esperarlo.

- ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!

- Cálmate, Shizuka.- _Para ti es fácil decirlo Scarlet. No tienes que hacer girar estas ruedas tú sola._- Tendrás que esperar que el maestro llegue, mientras espera con nosotros…

- ¡Me niego! ¡¿Por qué pasaría el día esperando a un anciano en esta porquería de…?!- _Tuve que cerrar mi boca por que sino esta mujer iba a córtame la garganta con su espada._

- Tienes una boca muy larga para ser tan pequeña. Déjame decirte algo, si vuelves a insultar a nuestro gremio te juro que no hablaras nunca mas. ¿Entendido?- _No se como pero podía ver detrás de ella a un demonio con ansias de matar. ¿Tanto les importa este gremio?_

- E-Erza-San, no seas así. Estoy segura que Shizuka no quiso ofender a nadie. ¿Verdad?- _La chica rubia que acompañaba a Dragneel vino a defenderme de ella. Ella sin que Scarlet la viera me guiño el ojo. Le seguiré el juego._

- S-Si, lo siento.

- ¡Bien! ¡Dejemos este clima tenso y festejemos mi victoria!

- ¡No te hagas el arrogante, cabeza de flama! ¡Yo y Valkirye podemos vencerte en cualquier momento!

- ¡¿Quieres pelear, exhibicionista?! ¡¿Y donde dejaste tú ropa?!

- Ya paren.- _Scarlet se metió entre ellos y de un golpe dejaron de pelear._

_El gremio empezó a ponerse muy escandaloso. Todos bebían hasta el desmayo, otros peleaban con una furia terrible. Eso último creo una reacción en cadena en todo el gremio. Mesas y sillas volaban por los aires, cuerpos casi muertos en el piso. La chica rubia que acompañaba a Dragneel me ayudo a esconderme de ese infierno._

- ¿Esto pasa a menudo?

- MUY a menudo, es casi un hábito de todos.

- ¿Y porque se pelean? Pensé que se llevaban bien.

- Lo hacen. Aunque no lo parezcan ellos son una gran familia.- _Me respondió con una sonrisa sincera y amable. Me confunde demasiado su relación._

- Que gente más rara son ustedes…

- ¡¿Qué sucede, Shizuka?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí apartadas?!- _Dragneel apareció detrás de mí con una sonrisa estúpida._

- ¡¿Q-Que quieres, Dragneel?! ¡¿Y que eso de "Shizuka"?! ¡No me hables tan familiar!

- ¿Por qué?-

- "¿Por qué?" ¡Por que es irrespetuoso que alguien como tú me llame así!

- ¡¿Huh?! ¿A que te refieres con eso?- _Este idiota me pregunto con un tono muy molesto. No me agrada la gente como él._

- ¡La misma razón por la que me preguntas! Eres un idiota, y yo odio la gente idiota como tú.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A quien llamas idiota, maldita silla de ruedas?! ¡!

_Ahí me deje llevar por mi enojo. Eso estuvo muy de más, y fue horrible decir eso. Esta niña me miro con sorpresa, luego fue enojo y bajo su mirada. Apretó sus puños contras sus rodillas, sin duda, estaba enojada. Va a golpearme bien duro, es mejor que lo haga. Honestamente, me lo merezco._

- Me voy…

- ¿Huh?- _¿Se va? Pensé que estaba enojada conmigo pero solo me ignore y me dijo eso._- ¡Espera, Shizuka…!- _Le agarre el brazo para pararla pero ella me abofeteo en la mejilla. Todo el gremio paro de festejar y nos observo a ambos. Hubo un silencio en el gremio por unos segundos, solté su mano y me toque donde me golpeo._

- Déjame en paz, maldito idiota.

_Ella se dio la vuelta con su silla de ruedas y se fue andando. No se fijo donde iba yendo, el piso tenía cerveza tirada._

- ¡UUUOOAAHH!- _Ella grito sorprendida mientras trataba de estabilizar su silla de ruedas. Le costaba mucho con un piso tan resbaladizo, por ende, la niña cayo de su silla._- ¡Kyah!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- _La gente del gremio se empezó a reír de ella, estos idiotas deben de estar borrachos. Tal vez me hubiera reído pero…no es tan gracioso como pienso, ya que en parte es culpa mía._

- ¡Cállense, idiotas!- _Erza termino las risas del gremio con su tono serio._- Si es tan gracioso, ¿Qué tal si yo los tiro al piso de cabeza y me burlo de ustedes?- _Nadie respondió a eso. Les dio su lección. Ella se acerco a Shizuka a ayudarla._- ¿Estas bien…?

- ¡CALLATE! ¡PUEDO HACERLO YO SOLA!- _Le grito a Erza entre lagrimas cuando rechazo su ayuda._- No necesito…*Snif*no necesito…-_ Ella intentaba volver a paras su silla de ruedas desde el piso. Tiene demasiado orgullo para su edad. Esta niña…no quiere que la traten como si fuera una inútil._-No necesito que me…

- Ten.- _Erza le acomodo la silla enseguida. La agarro de los hombros y la levanto._

- ¡¿Q-Que haces?! ¡Suéltame! ¡No necesito ayuda!

- No me importa, voy a hacerlo de todos modos.- _Erza la sentó en su silla. La chica estaba sorprendida por su actitud._- ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo, idiotas?! ¡Limpien lo que hicieron!

- ¡Si!- _Todo el gremio hizo todo lo que ordeno ella. Si que todos le tenemos miedo._

- ¡Natsu!

- ¡¿S-Si?!

- Ven aquí un segundo.-_Mejor le hago caso, no quiero morir. ¿Qué quiere?_

- ¡Pídele disculpas!- _Ella me golpeo en la nuca y caí de cara al piso. C-Creo que me rompió algo._- ¿Qué sucede, Natsu? ¿Tienes un inconveniente?- _Ella me pregunto con unos ojos rojos, y creo que atrás de ella hay un demonio._-

- Lo siento mucho, Shizuka.

- No es un poco exagerado hacer tanto alboroto por solo ganar una pequeña carrera.- _Eso es lo que yo opino al respecto de la fiesta. Aunque gracias a dios que Scarlet hizo que se calmaran, ya no se cuando más podría…_

- ¿Qué sucede, Shizuka?-_ Me pregunta Scarlet_

- ¿Eh? Bueno…esto…- _Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban un poco._- G-Gracias por lo de antes.

- Ah, ¿Eso? No me agradezcas, no fue nada.

- Fue la…-_Me quede callada mirando al piso._

- ¿Qué cosa?- _Me pregunto Dragneel con curiosidad._

- Fue la primera vez…que alguien me defendió y…-_ Mi cara se calienta un poco, creo que me estoy sonrojando.-…_me pidieran disculpas.

-¡!

- ¿L-La primera vez? ¿N-Nadie te lo había pedido disculpas antes?- _La rubia me pregunto con esa mirada que tanto odio de la gente._

_Me tiene lastima. No hay duda de eso. Yo odio que la gente me mire con lastima, me hacen sentir más inútil de lo que soy. Es como si es lo único que sirvo es para dar lastima. Odio esto. Odio no poder ser como los demás. Odio no poder hacer nada._

- ¿Shizuka?- _De nuevo ese idiota de Dragneel me llamo por mi nombre._

- Te dije que no me llames por mi nombre, Bakaneel.

- ¡¿A quien llamas así?!

- Ya detente, Natsu.- _Le ordeno Scarlet con su tono serio. Como un buen perro, la obedeció enseguida._- ¿Y bien, Shizuka? ¿Qué tienes que hacer con Natsu y el Maestro?

- Eso no es de tú incumbencia, Scarlet…

- Eres Shizuka Haranka, ¿Verdad?- _Una voz me pregunto detrás de mí._

- ¡Maestro!

- ¡Bienvenido, abuelo!

- Hasta que llegaste, anciano. Tenemos…

- Se de lo que quieres hablar conmigo, no hace falta. Estoy al tanto de la situación, hable con tú padre hoy.

- ¡!- _¿M-Mi padre? ¿Por qué? El me dijo que vaya personalmente a hablar con el maestro de Fairy Tail. Ese maldito viejo, otra vez se estaba burlando de mí._

-Espera, ¿De que están hablando?- _Pregunto confuso Dragneel._

- ¿No lo sabes, Natsu? ¿Ella no te contó sobre la carrera?- _Bien hecho, anciano. Ya cagaste todo lo que tenía que hacer._

- ¿Carrera? ¿De que habla, Shizuka?

- *Suspiro* ¿Me dejarías explicarle, anciano?

- Deberías respetar a tus mayores, niña. Y si, te dejo hacerlo. Ya de seguro te hice esperar tanto.

- ¿Podríamos hacerlo en privado? ¿En su oficina, tal vez?

- No veo por que no. Acompáñanos, Natsu.

- S-Si.

* * *

_Los tres entramos a la oficina del abuelo. Esto no me gusta. No entiendo que pasa aquí, y eso me incomoda. Me estoy volviendo muy impaciente con esto._

- Bien, Dragneel. La razón por la que vine es porque mi padre me pidió que te diera esto.- _Ella saca de su bolsillo un sobre y me lo entrega._

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es una invitación, idiota. Mi padre y sus compañeros te invitaron como invitado de honor para la carrera que están patrocinando.

- ¿Carrera?

- Yo te lo explico, Natsu.- _Me dijo el abuelo._- Hoy, yo y varios maestros de otros gremios nos llamaron para decirnos sobre esta carrera. Es un evento en el cual varias familias nobles e incluso el rey esta patrocinando.

- ¿E-El Rey? ¿Qué clase de carrera es esta?

- Es una que recorre todo el reino de Fiore.- _Me respondió Shizuka… … …_

- ¡¿TODO FIORE?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

- Esa es la gracia, Natsu.- _Respondió el abuelo con una sonrisa en su rostro._- A ellos les parece una buena pregunta: ¿Es posible cruzar todo el reino en dragón? Al principio yo pensé lo mismo que tú, pero también tú bienestar en la carrera. Aunque después de escuchar las palabras de los promotores lograron convencerme.

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?

- Eres un invitado de honor, Dragneel. Tú y otros 20 jinetes en todo el reino.- _Me dijo la pelirroja pero esa respuesta me dejo más confuso. _

- Sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué soy de honor?

- ¡Por dios! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?! ¡Eres un invitado de honor por tus habilidades! Aunque la entrada a la carrera es publica, a ciertos jinetes se le dieron la entrada gratis. Piénsalo más como una especie de…"beca" por tus habilidades.- _¿Una "beca" por mis habilidades? No entiendo muy bien pero creo que es bueno. Al menos me están dando un premio por mis habilidades._

- Se oye interesante pero… ¿Por qué debería entrar? Pese a que me guste correr con Igneel, no creo que tal evento…como decirlo…

- ¿No estas seguro de que te vaya bien, chico?

- Abuelo…

_En parte tiene razón. Es algo interesante pero...vamos, ¡Es recorrer todo el reino en dragón! ¡Es imposible! Además es una carrera, por lo tanto tendría que preocuparme por ir más rápido que los demás participantes. ¿Qué tan largo podría ser una etapa de la carrera? Me preocupa si Igneel pueda soportar tanto en solo una etapa. ¡Dios! ¡No estoy contando el tiempo! Debe haber un tiempo para llegar a la meta final, y mi propio tiempo que me toma llegar ahí. Es realmente complicado. _

- No pongas esa cara, chico. Solo tienes que tener confianza en lo que vas a hacer y podrás llegar a la victoria.

- Abuelo… ¿Estas seguro? No es algo que pueda tomar a la ligera.

- Tienes razón en esa parte, Natsu. Yo también pensé que era algo imposible pero… ¿No te parece algo interesante? ¿Un verdadero reto para un jinete?

-…_Su pregunta me dejo sin palabras. El abuelo tiene la maldita razón. ¡Es muy interesante esta carrera! ¡Y es más ser parte de ella! Pero…_

- Natsu, déjame decirte lo que me dijeron sobre esta carrera. El objetivo de ella no es solamente recorrer el reino, ¡Es ver que tan grande puede llegar a ser el espíritu y voluntad de los jinetes! ¡Ver que tan grande puede ser su espíritu inquebrantable para correr en lugares tan peligrosos! ¡Y su voluntad para correr todos los días para llegar a una meta casi imposible!- _Las palabras del Abuelo eran muy serias. El tono que le daba y la pasión me llegaban hasta adentro de mi cuerpo._- Al oír todo eso, me viniste a la mente enseguida. "Natsu tiene todas esas cualidades. El ganara, de seguro." Eso fue lo que pensé al oír esas palabras.- _A-Abuelo…_- Se que puedes hacerlo si lo deseas realmente, Natsu. Pero no puedo obligarte a entrar, es una decisión tuya.

- De hecho, con todo lo que mas hecho pasar este día, si no dices que "si" te matare lenta y dolorosamente.- _Eso no me ayuda, niña._

_¿Qué hago? Tengo que admitir que le abuelo tiene unos buenos argumentos, ¡Y creo que realmente es interesante! Pero… ¿Podré realmente hacerlo? Es una tarea casi imposible para una persona, con todos esos problemas y complicaciones. ¿Tengo oportunidad de ganar?"Natsu tiene todas esas cualidades. El ganara, de seguro". Las palabras del abuelo me vinieron a la mente. El cree en mí. Estoy completamente seguro que todo el gremio también lo hará. ¿Recorrer todo Fiore en dragón? ¡Puedo hacerlo a pie si quiero! _

- No veo por que no.- _Les respondía a ambos con una sonrisa ambiciosa._- Estoy encendido.

Fin del capitulo

**Sala de estar de Tom Reidem:**

**Tom Reidem: ¡Ah, que alivio! ¡Finalmente termine este capitulo!**

**Shizuka: *Sarcástica* Bien por ti, idiota.**

**Natsu: ¡Vamos! No seas así, Shizuka. ¡Estoy muy impaciente! ¡Ya quiero que empiece esa carrera de una vez!**

**Shizuka: ¿No estabas hace unos momentos cuestionándote si querías entrar o no?**

**Natsu: ¡Cállate! ¡Tan solo estaba algo confundido! ¡Ahora voy a entrar en la carrera y conseguir el primer lugar!**

**Tom Reidem: Tú si que cambias de opinión enseguida, ¿Eh?**

**Shizuka: Es por su idiotez que va y viene a cada rato. Lo mismo pasa con su inteligencia, pero su lapsos son mas largos.**

**Natsu: *Enojado* ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Me estas llamando idiota?! ¡Maldita enana!**

**Shizuka: *Enojada* ¡¿A quien llamas así, Bakaneel?!**

**Natsu: *Enojado* ¡¿Quién es "Bakaneel?!**

**Tom Reidem: ¡Ya paren, ustedes dos! Si siguen peleando así, haré que esto se transforme en un fic Hard Yaoi.**

**Los dos: ¡LO ENTENDEMOS! ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!**

**Tom Reidem: Gracias. No quiero llegar a ese extremo. Bien, este fue el primer capitulo de este fic. Tarde varios días pero logre terminarlo, aunque tuve que posponer otros fics nuevos y no subir el nuevo capitulo de Grim Reaper.**

**Shizuka: Eso te pasa por trabajar tan amontonado. Tienes que organizarte mejor.**

**Tom Reidem: Hard Yaoi.**

**Shizuka: Me callo.**

**Tom Reidem: Gracias. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus Reviews del capitulo y esperen el próximo. ¡Nos vemos! **


	2. Track 2

Track 2: Luvias Madgardigan.

Natsu POV:

_Desde un principio supe que no iba a ser fácil. Se que tenía que prepararme para la carrera. Pero esto es…_

- ¡Mas rápido, Dragneel! ¡¿Quieres ganar la carrera así?!- _Realmente molesto._

_Al parecer la invitación que me dieron era una especie de "beca" (Aunque no se que significa), y se me dio una entrenadora para ayudarme a monitorearme en la carrera. Hace unos tres días que se declaro oficialmente la carrera. Fue una gran noticia internacional al parecer. El rey de Fiore dio el anuncio y el permiso para hacerla, hasta él estaba emocionado con la idea de una carrera por todo el reino. Y para competir entre ellos, otros países enviaron a sus mejores jinetes para participar en representación de su país. Aunque todos los jinetes que hay se están anotando para participar._

- ¡¿Me estas escuchando, idiota?! ¡Más rápido!- _Ya te escuche por el amor de dios, maldita niña. _

_Desde la mañana estoy entrenando a Igneel y siendo monitoreado por esa enana de Shizuka. La invitación me otorgo el equipamiento necesario para ir a la carrera, además de una entrenadora personal. Puedo admitir que sabe mucho sobre dragones pero ya me esta molestando._

- ¡Por dios, eres un idiota! ¡Te digo que tienes que ir más rápido y vas más lento!- _No se por que pero desde que Shizuka vino a Fairy Tail no me ha dejado en paz. Se cree mucho esta niña, me dice que hacer con mi dragón. ¡Como si ella fuera mi entrenadora!_

- ¡Cállate, enana! ¡Ya esta, esto es todo por hoy!- _Ya no aguanto más a esta niña. No para de darme órdenes todo el tiempo. Criticando todo lo que hago y decirme que soy un idiota._

- ¡¿A quien le dices idiota, Bakaneel?! ¡Tienes que estar agradecido que te este ayudando!

- No pedí tú ayuda en primer lugar. Además, ¿tú que sabes de correr en dragones? No creo que hayas montando uno en tú vida.- _Sin ofender a tú condición claro._

- Yo he estudiado a los dragones desde que era una niña. Sí alguien no sabe de correr en dragones eres tú, bakaneel.- _La arrogancia de esta niña es insoportable. ¿Quién se cree que es para decirme eso? ¿Acaso no me habían dado una invitación a esta carrera por mis habilidades? ¡Un minuto! ¡¿Por qué mierda le hago caso?! Puedo irme cuando quiera._

- Ya esta, nos vemos enana.- _Yo y Igneel la dejamos sola en su silla de ruedas. Ella se enojo por eso, estoy seguro. Puedo oír como me insulta y que vuelva. Me da un poco de risa esa situación. _

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Natsu?- _Oh, dios mío no. Por favor, por todas las cosas santas en el mundo que no sea quien creo que sea._

- ¡Scarlet! ¡Ese maldito idiota esta escapando de su entrenamiento!- _¡Cállate! ¡Solo cállate! ¡¿No ves que puede matarme si hago algo mal?!_

- Natsu, ¿Qué significa esto?- _Me esta mirando muy feo. ¡Dios esto es muy malo!_

- Eh…esto…mira Erza…yo…p-puedo explicarlo…-_El miedo me esta consumiendo. Esta sensación que tengo, es como si miles de espadas me apuntaran al corazón. Así puede llegar mi miedo de esta mujer._

- ¿Cómo puedes estar perdiendo el tiempo jugando en estos momentos? ¿Es que no te importa la carrera? ¿O la invitación que te dieron te subió el ego a tal punto que te volvió un idiota arrogante?- _No es eso, Erza. ¿Por qué caíste en esa conclusión?_

- N-No eso, si me dejaras…

-Cállate. No quiero escuchar tus excusas.- _¡¿Por qué?! Espera, ¿Qué es esa cosa que esta detrás de ti?_- Veo que nuevamente tendré que enseñarte buenos modales.

- ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Erza! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

Shizuka POV:

_Se que no debería hacerlo pero lo hago. Esta muy mal pero aún así lo hago. Estoy disfrutando esto. Ver a Bakaneel siendo golpeado por Scarlet es lo mejor que hay. Es algo cruel pensar eso, pero eso le pasa por no hacerme caso. Aunque sería demasiado cruel que se pase._

- Scarlet, ya para por favor. Creo que ya aprendió la lección.

-¿Estas segura? Conozco a Natsu desde que somos pequeños, le cuesta mucho entender, así que lamentablemente esta es la única manera de que aprenda.- _Ya veo. Dragneel es estúpido de toda la vida y al parecer ella es la única que sabe como enseñarle. Si me lo pongo a pensar…_

- Si, tienes razón. Sigue cuanto quieras, Scarlet.- _Le dije que le siguiera "enseñando" con una sonrisa._

- Y-Ya basta, Erza-San. Te estas pasando de la raya.- _-Maldición, Heatphillia. ¿Por qué te pones a defender a tú novio justo ahora? ¡No ves que nos estábamos divirtiendo! Dios, ahora te haces la santa por ayudarlo ¿No? De seguro usa su nombre de familia para convencer a ese idiota de que este con ella. No hay duda de eso…ella es…como todos los demás idiotas de la alta sociedad._

- ¡Shizuka! ¿Estas escuchándome?

- ¡! ¿Qué quieres, Scarlet?- _No me había dado cuenta que me llamaba. Creo que me concentre mucho en mis pensamientos._

- Te dije que ya entremos, creo que Natsu ya aprendió su lección.- _Eso espero. Ya no puedo ver su cara…o reconocer algo parecido al cuerpo humano._- ¿Entramos?

- Si, no veo por que no.-_ Desde que vine a Fairy Tail me he encontrado con la gente más rara del mundo. Esta mujer Scarlet, es un de ellas. Desde que la conocí me esta ayudando y la gente del gremio, pese que no soy una persona que depende de otras. Ella me ha estado ayudando bastante estos días (Y con ayudar me refiero a poner a esos idiotas en su lugar), hasta ahora es la mujer que mas me agrada en todo este gremio._

_Hablando del gremio. Este se ha vuelto muy complicado estos días. Para pagar servicio comunitario por todos los problemas que (Bakaneel) provoco, se le pidió que se usara el gremio como medio para registrarse en la carrera. Desde que se volvió publica, todos los días hay gente de todos los países que vienen a registrarse. Así que es un caos total, más de lo de costumbre._

- Esto es un poco complicado, ¿No?-_ No me digas. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta, Hearthphillia?_

- ¡Gente, por aquí!- _Esa mujer Strauss nos llamo levantando su mano. Nos dejo una mesa para nosotros, obviamente la aceptamos y nos sentamos en ella._- Lo siento mucho, Shizuka. Pero tenemos muchos problemas con todo esto de la carrera estos días y el servicio se nos complica.

- No te disculpes, no es nada. Por cierto, ¿Puedes traerme algo de comer?- _Le pregunte lo mejor que pude. Es una buena persona (Por lo que parece) así que no tengo que ser grosera con ella. (Además tengo mucha hambre)_

- ¡¿Comida?! ¡Yo también quiero!-_ ¡¿Ahora te recuperaste?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si hace un momento era solo…algo! ¿Tan solo escuchar eso hizo que se curara enseguida?_

- ¿Piensas en comida en un momento así, cabeza de flama?- _Por favor, no empecemos con esto Fullbuster. Lo ultimo que necesitamos es que tú y Dragneel se pongan a pelear._

- ¿Qué dices, maldito exhibicionista?- _Lo sabía. ¿Es que no te puedes quedar callado un segundo? No se que le pasa. Por lo que se es algo que tienen desde niños._

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

- Ya paren, ustedes dos.-_ Scarlet se metió entre ellos dos y los separo sin problemas. (No debería transfórmame en su enemiga)_- El gremio ya tiene muchos problemas hoy en día, una pelea en el gremio no va a ayudar para nada…

- Veo que los tienes controlados, Erza.- _¿Q-Quien? Ese hombre esta en el segundo piso, espera, esa cicatriz en su ojo. Ese hombre es Laxus Dreyar._

- ¡Laxus! ¡Pelea conmigo!- _¡Aun sigues con eso! ¡¿Realmente nunca aprendes?!_

- ¿Por qué haría eso? Una hormiga como tú jamás podría ganarme.-_ Lo que faltaba, otro idiota arrogante. Es mejor que calme a Dragneel._

- No te pongas a pelear, Dragneel. Ya oíste lo que dijo Scarlet, ya hay suficientes problemas.

- Oh, ¿Quién es esta enana, Natsu? No me digas que ahora le das a las pequeñas.- _¡¿Qué?!_

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?!-_ ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Lo mato!_- ¡Baja aquí para que te enseñe!

- C-Cálmate por favor Shizuka.- _¡Estúpida Heathphillia! ¡¿Por qué me intenta calmar?! ¡¿Acaso no quiere aclarar este malentendido con su novio?!_

- Dado la reacción de esa chica, estoy seguro que atine en el blanco.

- ¡¿Queee?! ¡E-E-E-Eso no es verdad, idiota!- _¡Es mentira! ¡Ese maldito bastardo! No me importa si el nieto del maestro, voy a matarlo…_

- ¿Por qué te pones así, Shizuka-Chan?

* * *

Natsu Pov:

_¿Qué esta sucediendo ahora mismo? No entiendo una mierda de lo que están hablando. ¿Les doy a las pequeñas? ¿A que se refiere? ¿Quiere saber si golpeo a gente pequeña? No entendiendo como eso es un insulto. Creo que es un insulto. Es de suponer, ya que Shizuka esta muy enojada por eso. (Creo que se enojo por lo de "enana")_

- ¿Por qué te pones así, Shizuka-Chan?- _Una voz extraña la llamo por su nombre. Es un hombre, un adulto creo. Su pelo es corto y de color negro, con las puntas apuntando hacia abajo. Lleva ropas muy caras, me doy cuenta con solo verlo. Su campera de cordero, esta hecha de lana pura de cordero negro. Incluso sus zapatos de cuero, son increíblemente negros. La calidad que tiene su ropa y su olor…es…perfume…uno muy caro. Es obvio que debe ser un hombre rico._

- ¿Huh? ¿Quién eres?- _Le pregunte a ese hombre._

- Ah, excuse moi mon ami. Si no sabes de mí a este de la carrera, espero que Shizuka-Chan me introduzca.- _¿Shizuka-Chan? ¿Por qué la llama así? ¿Será que se conocen de algún lado?_

- Shizuka, ¿Quién es este…?- _Erza le pregunto a Shizuka a medias, se paro por alguna razón. La cara de Erza tiene una mirada de sorpresa, ¿Por qué será?_

- ¿Qué sucede, Erza? ¿Estas bien…?- _Y ahí me doy cuenta de lo que realmente pasa. El problema aquí era Shizuka. Ella…estaba completamente asustada. Cualquiera lo notaría con solo verla. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar. J-Jamás la he visto así_.- Shizuka.

- ¿Qué estas esperando, Shizuka-Chan?- _Ese hombre cada vez se acercaba mas a Shizuka. Se sentó al lado de ella y acaricio su pelo._- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Pensé que después de tanto tiempo estarías…muy feliz de verme, mon précieux.- _Ahora puso su mano en los labios en sus labios. Con su pulgar, acariciaba con ternura sus labios. No se oponía pero no le gustaba que hiciera eso. Así que voy a parar a este maldito idiota._

- ¡Oi, déjala en paz! ¡¿No ves que la estas incomodando, pervertido?!- _Le grite todo lo que mi ira decía. Odio a la gente como él. Y lo peor de todo, como respuesta solo se río de mí con una estúpida sonrisa._- ¡¿De que te ríes, maldito?!

- Monsieur Dragneel, ¿No? Se que eres uno de los invitados a la carrera. De seguro tienes habilidades que los otros competidores no tienen pero te diré solo una cosa, y como jinete espero que la respete. Y es, que te alejes de mis asuntos o te arruinare lo que te queda de tu miserable vida.

- *Suspiro* Eres muchas palabras, maldito. No se quien eres y no me importa tus asuntos pero no puedo dejar que le sigas haciendo eso a Shizuka, aunque ella no me agrade del todo.

- Kufufu…-_Otra vez se esta burlando de mí, ¿Quién se cree que es que puede venir a Fairy Tail y burlarse de uno de sus magos? ¡Le voy a dar una paliza!_

- Listo, ¡Karyuu no…!

- ¡Natsu!- _Erza grito mi nombre para detenerme (Cosa que hice). Laxus nos observaba desde arriba con una sonrisa de felicidad en su boca, éramos su entretenimiento. Ese hombre, aunque pare mi ataque, me ataco de todos modos._

- ¡Guaah!- _Me golpeo directo a la garganta. Me cuesta respirar, es algo fuerte._

- Ya que eres nuevo en el negocio de las carreras, voy a compartir mi nombre contigo.

- Déjalo en… ¡!- _Erza intento pararlo pero el hijo de puta saco una pistola y le apunto._

- Ah, ah, ah. Lo pensaría dos veces mon chérie.- _Ahora toda la gente del gremio nos estaba mirando. Algunos empezaron a asustarse, cosa que no era bueno para el gremio. Esta distraído, ¡Puedo golpearlo…! _***¡POW!***- Lo mismo para ti, mon ami.- _Es más rápido de lo que pensé, me contraataco enseguida._

- ¡Buaaarrrrrghh!-_ El golpe me dio en el hígado, por eso vomite mi desayuno. No es un tipo cualquiera, sabe muy bien lo que hace. Es…muy peligroso._

- Que desagradable, mon ami.- _¡No quiero oír eso de ti…! _***POW*** _Me dio una patada en la cara que me tiro al piso. El hijo de puta puso su pie arriba de mi cabeza.-_ Te diré algo sobre yo. Es mejor que lo recuerdes. Me llamo Luca Alucard, y seré el ganador de esta carrera. Yo, Luca, soy el numero uno.- _Luca se acerca a mí y me agarra del pelo._- Y hay una cosa que yo, Luca, quiero que siempre recuerdes. Una única regla muy simple y es esta: Nunca _ jamás _ en _ ninguna _ situación _ jodas _conmigo.

-Maldito…

- Jejeje… ¡JAJAJAJA!- _Laxus de la nada empezó a reírse de la situación. De un salto se bajo del segundo piso y se paro frente a Luca._- Eres muy débil, Nastu. ¡Un hombre común y corriente te venció! ¡Eres un inútil! Gente como tú hace ver al gremio como un lugar lleno de debiluchos.- _Cállate, maldito. Solo me ataco por sorpresa. Sí pudiera moverme, te golpearía._

-Ara, que palabras dices usted. ¿Cómo puedes compararme a mí, Luca, con un hombre común y corriente? Monseuir Dreyar, me esta subestimando.

- ¡Luca-Sama! ¡Para, por favor!- _Shizuka le rogó con todas sus fuerzas que se detenga. Esa niña, le tiene mucho miedo pero aun así por nosotros se detiene. Creo…que no es tan mala persona como luce._

- ¿Mmm?- _Luca se acerco a ella despacio, la miro fijamente con sus ojos azules. Shizuka se estaba asustando cada vez más. Ese bastardo la agarro del pelo y sus miradas se cruzaron._- No vuelvas a ordenarme. Conoce tú lugar, Shizuka-Chan.

- ¡Maldito…!

- ¿Qué te dije, mon ami?- _Es rápido. Me contraataco con una patada a la cara._

- Bien, creo que es hora de mostrarte la verdadera fuerza de Fairy Tail.- _Laxus lo miro con una mirada asesina mientras activa su magia por todo su cuerpo._

- ¡Laxus! ¡Detente, el maestro dijo que no tenemos que pelear en ningún momento!- _Erza intento hacerle entrar en razón pero es obvio que es inútil. _

- Cállate, Erza. No me des ordenes.- _Le respondió con ira y desprecio. Ya no se podía hacer nada para detenerlos. Va ha matar a Luca (Aunque no se si eso es bueno o malo)_

- Dios mío, ese no es un buen comportamiento caballeros. En especial frente a una dama.- _¿Huh? ¿Otro más entra? ¿Es que esto no se va a acabar?_

- No te metas, idiota. ¡Piérdete!

- Su compañero tiene un gran temperamento, señorita.- _¿Quién es este hombre? No se pero siento algo raro al verlo, como si tuviera un aire distinto al de nosotros. Hasta viste muy raro. Usa un pantalón con los costados abiertos, sandalias con medias, algo parecido a un kimono. ¡Hasta usa una bufanda igual a la mía! Su pelo era negro y lo ataba con una cola de caballo (¡Dios! ¡Parece una chica!)_- Y usted Monseuir, deje a esa señorita. No se la ve muy cómoda por lo que les haces, así que te pediré que la dejes en paz.

- Bastardo, ¿Quién te crees que eres para criticarme? ¡Vete antes que te mate!- _Laxus esta muy enojado, si no hacemos algo ese hombre va a morir._

- Jajaja, que palabras usa caballero. ¿Acaso su abuelo no le enseño modales?- _Lo esta provocando mucho. Laxus va…_

- ¡Muérete, idiota!- _Laxus lanzo su puño electrificado contra ese hombre. Yo me acuerdo cuando lo recibí una vez. No pude moverme por una semana, si se lo hace a un hombre normal._

- Yare yare daze…-_Dijo el hombre con un tono muy calmado. El puño de Laxus colisiono contra él. El ataque hizo mucho ruido y se expandió por todos lados. ¡Dios! ¡Ese mataría a cualquiera! Pero el golpe no era lo que me impresionaba, era otra cosa. Ese hombre había parado el ataque con un palo. Estaba sin ningún rasguño, cosa que nos dejo a todos con la boca abierta._

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

- Ahora es mi turno, señor.- _El con su otra mano saco otro palo y golpeo a Laxus en el pecho. El palo empezó a girar junto con el cuerpo de Laxus. ¡Algo le hizo para que él vomitara sangre y volara hasta el bar! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No vi ningún círculo mágico! ¡¿Cómo hizo ese hombre para vencer a Laxus de un golpe?!_

Fin del capitulo

**Sala de estar de Tom Reidem:**

**TR: ¡Perfecto un nuevo capitulo subido! ¡Si que tarde en hacerlo!**

**Natsu: ¡Es por que escribes mucho!**

**TR: Se te ve enojado Natsu.**

**Natsu: ¡Claro que estoy enojado! ¡Ya solo llevo dos capítulos y me dan una paliza!**

**Shizuka: Cálmate, Dragneel. **

**Natsu: ¡No hables, Shizuka! ¡¿Quién carajo es ese maldito hijo de puta de Luca?!**

**Shizuka: ¿P-Podríamos hablar de otro tema? No me gusta pensar en ese tipo.**

**TR: Bien, entonces vamos a los agradecimientos. Roy-AoiryuuX23, lcsalamandra y meiliing, les agradezco que apoyen mi historia. Y agradezco a los que me dejaron Reviews en el anterior capitulo. En respuesta a "elcritico1990", me agrada que te haya interesado el fic. Y en respuesta a "guest", ya he especificado quien narra y en respuesta tú pregunta, los dragones pueden medir un alto de 1,8 metros y pueden llegar a pesar entre los 400 y los 650 kilos. Bien eso es todo por hoy, dejen sus reviews, síganla y esperen el próximo capitulo. ¡Hasta la proxima! **


End file.
